


Queenie's Ilvermorny

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: Queenie's last few years attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dealing with her final exams as well as Tina's final year at school and moving to New York City to join MACUSA.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer vacations always seemed to pass by in a blur ever since Queenie had been at Ilvermorny, and this one was no different. Once the fall came around, Queenie would be entering her Sophomore year at Ilvermorny and her professors had happily set her several essays which had needed to be completed over the summer break. It wasn't until the final couple of weeks that Queenie was able to enjoy the bright, warm weather alongside her older sister, Tina. They were both sat outside, Queenie in the old rocking chair which had stood on their grandma's porch for as long as she could remember. Tina was lying happily on a small patch of grass in the yard, lazily flicking through the pages of her book.

"I don't understand you, Teenie," Queenie said teasingly, using her personal nickname for her older sister. "We're almost at the end of summer vacation and all you want to do is read. And it's not even a book that's part of your required reading material for your senior year."

Tina's eyes flicked up from her book, a wide smile on her features. "Well if you didn't keep making me push back our visit to Boston to buy our school supplies, maybe I would've already started on the required reading material, although I'm sure that you would whine at me every second that I did."

"And you know there is a reason for that," Queenie laughed in response. "I know you're studying for your NEWTs this year, but that doesn't mean for a second you can't enjoy your summer vacation. You're not the only one with important exams this year, and you don't see me spending all my time studying do you?"

"Well I'm sure you would be if you weren't spending so much time practicing and perfecting your Legilimency," Tina stated simply, her eyebrows raising slightly as her full attention settled on Queenie who rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't help it," Queenie said softly, giving Tina a small and slightly apologetic smile. "People are just more interesting when you can see their thoughts and memories. I'm just curious as to why people act the way they do, what goes through their mind and seeing some of their memories. It's fascinating, and I try to avoid using Legilimency without people's consent. Not everyone is as understanding as you are and don't always know I would never read their thoughts to be malicious in any way."

"Aww Queenie, you know I understand why you do it," Tina replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting positon. "I admire your patience at perfecting what you can do, one day it's going to be a particularly valuable skill for you to utilise. Sometimes I just think that you could better use your time to study for your upcoming exams."

Queenie smiled in response, getting up from the rocking chair and walking down the porch steps to settle down on the lawn next to Tina. "Alright mom, consider me sufficiently scolded," she replied, playfully nudging Tina's shoulder. "We'll be visiting Boston tomorrow to get our school supplies, then you can study all you like for the remainder of the summer vacation, although I don't quite understand why you want to waste your last bit of summer freedom. You'll be spending the majority of your senior year studying for your NEWT finals alongside your duties as Head Girl. You don't need to let any of that interfere with the last week of vacation that we're spending at home."

"And what happens if I don't study?" Tina asked, wrapping an arm around Queenie's shoulder and giving her a small squeeze. "The whole point of me getting good grades on my OWLs was so I was on the right track for the MACUSA Auror program. It's important that I do well in my NEWT finals as well. And don't forget that this year is important for you as well, it's not just your OWLs but you also discuss your career options, decide on what route you want to take with your career outside of Ilvermorny."

"You're not exactly selling my sophomore year to me, Teenie," Queenie laughed in response. "I don't want to think about the year ahead and how much studying is going to be involved." She paused momentarily and shuddered before her head turned towards the house, Queenie's attention pulled elsewhere momentarily before she looked at her sister again. "Anyway dinner is almost ready and Granny wants to discuss our plans for the trip to New York city tomorrow."

Tina sighed, unwrapping her arm from around her sister's should and pushing herself to her feet, offering to help her sister up. "It’s the same plan we've had for the past few years where Granny has allowed us to buy our own school supplies on our own."

"I know," Queenie murmured soothingly, taking her sister's hand and pulling herself up. "She just wants a rough idea of when we'll be leaving and what time she can expect us back, that's all."

Tina didn't reply, shaking her head slightly as they fell into step beside one another, making their way up the porch steps and through the screen door for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Queenie woke up early the next morning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before stretching out lazily in bed for a few minutes to enjoy the quietness of the house. When the sisters' grandma was awake, the house was usually filled with noise and the smell of freshly baked goods. It was unusual for either of the sisters to be awake before their grandma and Queenie always gave herself a few minutes to enjoy the occasion before finally pushing herself up off of her bed. She padded softly down the hallway to the bathroom, her clothes draped over one arm and a towel over the over She quietly closed the door behind her and slipped into the shower, beginning her usual morning routine. Twenty minutes passed before Queenie finally re-appeared, fully dressed and aiming slowly back down the hallway once more, stopping momentarily to knock gently on Tina's bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Tina," Queenie said softly, pushing her head round the door and laughing as one of Tina's cushions made its way towards her head. Queenie ducked back quickly, hearing a small thump against the door. When she was certain that another cushion would not be thrown again she pushed her head back around the door. "Come on, was that really necessary? You did that we leave early so that we could fit in some personal shopping while we were out."

"I know," Tina huffed before she began to get out of bed, running a hand through her messy hair. "I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

Queenie smiled in response before aiming downstairs to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards to locate the coffee and filters before setting up the coffee machine to brew ready for when Tina came downstairs. There was a gentle tap at the window as Queenie flicked the switch on the coffee machine and she turned to allow the smart looking barn owl in through the window carrying the morning's edition of the New York Ghost, placing a Dragot¼ into the small pouch tied to its foot before it flew off. Tina appeared at the kitchen door just as the owl flew back out the window, dumping her satchel down by her seat and grabbing herself a mug of coffee. She pulled the newspaper towards her as she settled down at the table.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Queenie asked cheerfully, pausing behind Tina's shoulder momentarily to read the headlines before turning to pour herself a mug of coffee. "We have the usual toast, cereal and fruit as Granny did the shopping yesterday. Or there's some pancake and waffle mix in the cupboard which I can whip up a fresh batch of either with."

Blueberry pancakes would be delicious, Tina hadn't spoken out loud but Queenie naturally tuned into her sister's thoughts when she was around. She was close enough to her older sister to know that Tina didn't mind Queenie using Legilimency around her, plus they had grown close enough over the years since their parents’ death that nothing was a secret. Plus it meant that Queenie could skim over the parts of the New York Ghost she was interested in without actually having to read it herself.

Queenie moved easily around the kitchen for the next few minutes, finally placing a stack of pancakes in front of her sister and taking her usual chair opposite with her own plate. They were both quiet as they ate their breakfast, Tina's attention still focused on reading the newspaper while Queenie gazed dreamily out of the window as she chewed on a mouthful of pancakes or took a sip of coffee. It was Tina who finished first, putting down the New York Ghost and getting up to clean up her own plate and mug. Queenie finished off her own breakfast a minute or so later, passing her plate and mug over to Tina before disappearing upstairs to grab her own satchel.

"We'd better purchase some more Floo Powder for Granny while we're at City Hall Gardens," Tina said as she joined Queenie in the hallway, shrugging her satchel onto her shoulders. "Especially as Granny has obtained some of the No-Maj currency so we can travel by train and then subway to the Woolworth Building." If only MACUSA would allow students to use their fireplaces, it would make travelling this early in the morning so much easier."

"It seems silly to me that MACUSA won't allow us to use the Floo Network to their offices," Queenie said, stepping out into the cool morning air. She fell easily into step beside Tina as they made their way along Sandy Hollow Lane, turning right once they had reached Sandy Hollow Road.

"You know how fussy they are about allowing students access to the Magical Congress Building though," Tina replied firmly. "Especially with their own staff needing access, they just don't have capacity and it eases some of the congestion if we just use No-Maj transport."

"I guess so, especially considering how many students attend Ilvermorny each year," Queenie sighed in response, taking the next turning into Irma Avenue which would take them directly to Port Washington station. "Would still make it easier though, the Woolworth Building is huge with all the magical additions to it."

Tina smiled at Queenie but didn't reply, both of them walking in silence until they arrived at Port Washington station ten minutes later. Tina automatically aiming towards the ticket office, pulling the required dollar bills from her pocket to pay for her and Queenie's tickets. Within a few minutes they had made it onto the platform, watching as the train pulled into the station before getting on. It was a forty minute journey into New York City from Port Washington, They both focused their attention out of the window for a few minutes, watching as the houses blurred as they sped past. After 10 minutes or so, Tina pulled a book from her satchel and began to read while Queenie continued to watch as the world blurred past.

"The next station is Pennsylvania Station," the Conductor's voice called out clearly from the end of the carriage of the sisters' carriage. "Alight here for Pennsylvania Station."

Tina hurriedly put her book back in her satchel before shrugging the straps onto her shoulders and following Queenie down the carriage, opening the door once the train had come to a complete stop at the platform.

New York City was familiar to the sisters, having visited at least once a year since starting school at Ilvermorny and even before then when Granny had brought them on shopping trips in the city. The crowded streets, even at this time in the morning, were second nature. Queenie slipped easily through the crowded station concourse, Tina weaving just as easily behind her. It was no more than a couple of minutes' walk from Pennsylvania station to the subway station they needed.

"We need to catch the subway from 34th Street and Penn Station," Tina said, leading the way along the platform and towards the exit. "Should take us directly to Park Place and it's not far from the Woolworth Building from there. We have just enough dollars to get us there, Granny always seems to have a knack for knowing exactly how much we need."

"She seems to have a knack for a lot of things," Queenie smiled. "If I didn't know better, I would be convinced that she is an extremely powerful Legilimens."

Once they arrived at 34th St-Penn Station a few minutes later, Tina went to grab their tickets from the office before they aimed down into the subway station. They wandered along the platform to the end, keeping out of the way of the No-Majs who were currently waiting impatiently for the next train. Queenie couldn't help but allow her eyes to wonder curiously in their direction, using her Legilimency to dip into their thoughts. No-Majs were still a curiosity for Queenie, she had avoided using her skills on the train in from Port Washington but in such a confined space it was so easy. Queenie's focus returned on her immediate surroundings as soon as she felt the cool breeze on her face, the train pushing the air through the subway station as it clattered into the platform. There were only a few passengers who had wanted to get off at this station and the carriage was all but empty as Queenie and Tina entered.

"Not too long now," Queenie said brightly, settling down into one of the cushioned seats opposite Tina. Her eyes flickered up momentarily to the map of the line which were stuck just above the doors of the carriage. "At least there aren't many stops until we get to Park Place."

Tina smiled in response, turning to look at the map herself. "How strange is it going to be for you next year having to do this journey alone?"

"And there I thought I was coming with you, sharing an apartment," Queenie replied, feigning a hurt look at her sister before smiling.

"If I could take you with me, Queenie, you know I would," Tina said, smiling in response to her sister. "But you know as soon as I'm settled then you are more than welcome to come and live with me. I'm sure that Granny wouldn't object, there's enough of our family left around Port Washington to keep an eye on her when we're gone."

Queenie laughed. "Staying with Granny by myself is going to be strange though. The house doesn't seem so big when there are three of us there. And I know you have to get yourself established here before you'll know whether you can afford to look after us both while I finish at Ilvermorny."

"Just think of it as you getting a whole extra room until you can move out," Tina replied. "It's basically true; Granny won't use it or move my belongings until I need them."

"Well if you put it that way…." Queenie put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…I wonder what sort of decorating I can do with that room once you move out."

"Stop it!" Tina laughed, gently aiming a kick in Queenie's direction. "I still have the rest of summer vacation as well as Christmas and Spring break before you can even consider moving into that room."

They were both laughing easily as the train finally arrived at their subway station and they could finally get off, pushing their way through the crowded platform and up the stairs. They exited the station into the bright light of Park Place and Broadway, taking a minute or so to allow their eyes to adjust. The Woolworth Building loomed up above them as they turned to cross Broadway and follow the small path that led then to the Jacob Mould Fountain. Despite the crowded street behind them, the area around the fountain was quiet though neither dropped their guard as they approached the closest lamp-post. Queenie approached the lamp as Tina's eyes flickered around the square, gently pressing her hand against the base of the lamp-post before taking a few steps back.

Within moments the base of the lamp-post began to move, pulling away from the stone walls around it and revealing a stone staircase which led beneath the fountain. With one final look around the square, both sisters moved towards the first step and making their way down the first few stairs. Queenie paused momentarily, looking over her shoulder to make sure the lamp-post and its base returned to its original position before following Tina down the staircase. Their way was lit by torches which had been fixed to the walls every five steps, the sound of the sisters’ shoes hitting stone echoing around them as they walked downwards. It was a few minutes before the staircase smoothed out into a wide passageway which opened out into a brightly lit avenue filled with wizarding shops.

Woolworth Avenue was the main wizarding street in New York City and was usually packed with witches, wizards and students alike. Occasionally you could use one of the magical thoroughfares to get to one of the small shopping streets that were dotted beneath the main city but the majority of the Wizarding Society from New York and the surrounding states came here. Woolworth Avenue was long and wide, at least a mile in length and shops lined both sides with a line of trees spread out through the middle of the street. At the end of Woolworth Avenue was City Hall Gardens where the imposing white marble building of Gringotts Bank stood surrounded by a beautiful park area. Shops skirted the edge of City Hall Gardens, forming a large circle around the edge.

"We need to pay a visit to the bank first before we get our supplies," Tina said as she thread her arm through Queenie's as they made their way along Woolworth Avenue. The staircase they had taken had brought them halfway along the street so they didn't have far to walk and they could see Gringotts from where they were. "Granny has given us enough to cover anything we need for school but I think we should have a few extra Dragots and Sprinks for anything more we want to buy today and to take back to Ilvermorny. Then we can get our school books, potion ingredients, parchment and ink sorted. We should have enough to buy some new school robes; you've all but outgrown your old ones over the summer. That should leave us with more than enough time to do some personal shopping as well."

"Annie and Hazel said they were buying their school supplies today as well," Queenie replied with a smile. "If you don't mind me leaving you for my friends, we were thinking of meeting at the new ice cream parlour near Flourish & Blotts. I should only be an hour or two, that gives me time to buy your birthday present as well and then we can meet up for lunch before we aim home."

Tina nodded in response. "Sounds good to me, the Thumderbird's Nest should be open fully by then and Madam Blackwood usually allows us to use the Floo Network to get home."

They were now approaching Gringotts Bank, the white marble front still impressive even under the magical ceiling which reflected the weather in New York City. Queenie's eyes flickered up to the inscription which had been carved above the large oak doors. Granny had always told them that it had been taken directly from the main offices in London.

Queenie pushed open the oak doors, stepping into the grand marble hall with its numerous mahogany counters. She followed as Tina wandered towards the first available goblin, handing over the small key for their vault and within minutes they were hurtling through the underground vaults in a small carriage controlled by the goblin. They were miles below the streets of New York, the cart weaving its way through the underground passages without the assistance of the goblin. Around fifteen minutes later, the cart began to slow as it turned down one of the smaller passages off the main tracks before finally pulling to a stop.


End file.
